Mario Kart: Double Returns!!!
Mario Kart: Double Returns!!!, or sometimes shortened to Mario Kart 9, is a Mario Kart game for the Wii U, releasing in late 2016. It works like Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, but with the new features in later Mario Kart games, with the exception of bikes. It also adds the new feature of using PORTALS to teleport people to even more distant places than with a Glider Ramp. It also includes the other new feature of Bonus Cups. There is also no Mirror Mode. It is replaced with 200cc, and there is also the new feature of having the karts turning into BOATS to help them cross lava pools or poison lakes, or deep water and any type of dangerous lake. Boats are also bouncy, so try not to bang into anyone or anything or you will lose control. Also, if you do any sharp turns of any kind on your boat, your boat will tip over, and you will fall off, needing Lakitu to drag them back onto their boat. Try to keep steady when doing turns on a boat. The boat ramp is yellow-orange with triangles. Also, there there is the "new feature" (Quotations because beta in Mario Kart 8) of having a drill, similar to the one in Super Mario Galaxy 2, which will have them dig underground to get to other places. They can also drive upside-down with the drill, but that might not be a good idea. The drill ramp is light brown with squares. The last new addition is the rocket, which lets you go farther than the glider and lets you land anytime! The rocket ramp is black with stars. I will add the pictures later. It would help if someone tells me how to post pictures because I am a newer user. I will also add the items, modes and kart parts later. There are 84 playable characters. Playable Characters Default Teams Mario & Luigi: (Medium and Medium) Peach & Daisy (Medium and Medium) Yoshi & Birdo (Medium and Medium) Toad & Toadette (Light and Light) Bowser & Bowser Jr. (Very Heavy and Light) Baby Mario & Baby Luigi (Very Light and Very Light) Baby Peach & Baby Daisy (Very Light and Very Light) Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong (Heavy and Light) Wario & Waluigi (Heavy and Medium-Heavy) Koopa & Paratroopa (Light and Very Light) King Boo & Boo (Light and Very Light) Dry Bowser & Dry Bowser Jr. (Heavy and Very Light) Dry Bones & Para-Bones (Very Light and Very Light) Rosalina & Lubba (Medium-Heavy and Heavy) Lakitu & Lakithunder (Light and Light) Shy Guy & Fly Guy (Light and Very Light) Baby Rosalina & Luma (Very Light and Very Light) Baby Toad & Baby Yoshi (Very Light and Very Light) Mii (Any weight) Any Special Item Any Special Kart Unlockable Teams Lemmy & Iggy (Very Light and Medium) Win 50cc Mushroom Cup Wendy & Roy (Light and Heavy) Win 50cc Flower Cup Larry & Ludwig (Light and Medium) Win 50cc Star Cup Morton & Meowser (Heavy and Very Heavy) Win 50cc Special Cup Baby Bowser & Kamek (Light and Medium) Win 100cc Mushroom Cup Hammer Bro. & Sledge Bro. (Medium and Very Heavy) Win 100cc Flower Cup Whomp & King Whomp (Heavy and Very Heavy) Win 100cc Star Cup Wiggler & Flutter (Medium-Heavy and Medium) Win 100cc Special Cup Petey Piranha & Dino Piranha (Very Heavy and Very Heavy) Win 150cc Mushroom Cup Captain Toad & Toadsworth (Light and Light) Win 150cc Flower Cup Boom Boom & Pom Pom (Heavy and Medium-Heavy) Win 150cc Star Cup Baby Wario & Baby Waluigi (Light and Very Light) Win 150cc Special Cup Blooper & Baby Blooper (Light and Very Light) Win 50cc Lightning Cup Giga Lakitu & Spike (Heavy and Light) Win 100cc Lightning Cup Cosmic Mario & Polari (Medium and Very Light) Win 150cc Lightning Cup King Bob-omb & Metal Mario (Very Heavy and Heavy) Win 200cc Lightning Cup Major Burrows & Monty Mole (Very Heavy and Light) Win 50cc Bonus Cup Prince Boo & Fat Guy (Very Light and Very Heavy) Win 100cc Bonus Cup Mr. M & Mr. L (Medium and Medium) Win 200cc Bonus Cup 8-bit Mario & 8-bit Luigi (Very Light and Very Light) Win all Cups in all cc's Any Special Item Any Special Kart Tanooki Mario & Cat Peach & Kitsune Luigi & Blue Toad (Medium, Medium, Medium and Light) Cross between this game, Mario Kart 8 and Super Mario 3D World for a week Morty Mole & Baby DK (Heavy & Light) Cross between the Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong team and the Monty Mole & Major Burrows team for 3 days Dark Boo & Spin Off King Boo Appearance (Very Light and Light) Win as King Boo and Boo 30 times to get these palette swaps Nitro Cups: Mushroom Cup: Mario Stadium Monty Farm Boo Express (5 laps) Half-Pipe Parkway (5 laps) Flower Cup: Mario Circuit Piranha Plant Road (5 laps) Toad Town Huckit Falls Star Cup Slippery Slope (5 laps) Lakitu Skyway Wiggler Garden Pokey Temple Special Cup: DK Stadium (1 lap) Lava Lake (1 lap) Bowser's Castle Rainbow Road (1 lap) Bonus Cups: Golden Mushroom Cup: Goomba Street (10 laps) Mushroom Park (10 laps) Goomba Dome Mario Space Station Gold Flower Cup: Toad Park Airship Clouds (1 lap) Monty Caverns Luigi Station (1 lap) Grand Star Cup: Kaliente's Star Honeycomb Hives Techno Raceway (1 lap) Toad Forest Super Special Cup: Yoshi Lighthouse (5 laps) Beep-Block Raceway (Based off of SM3DW) Wheellight Lane (Based off of SM3DW) Galaxy Circuit Bonus Cup #1: Peach Express (20 LAPS) Block Land GBA Lakeside Park Mario Stadium 2 Bonus Cup #2: (AKA Final Cup) World Bowser (Based off of SM3DW) GBA Yoshi Desrt Mini N64 Rainbow Road Peach's Castle Slide (Based off of SM64) Retro Cups: Shell Cup: DS Figure-9 Circuit Wii Luigi Circuit Wii U Water Park Wii U Thwomp Ruins Banana Cup: GBA Snow Land DS Mario Circuit Wii U Sunshine Airport Wii Wario's Gold Mine Leaf Cup: GBA Broken Pier Wii Toad's Factory (Now longer!) Wii U Mount Wario (1 lap) Wii DK Summit (Originally 3DS Wario Shipyard) Lightning Cup: GBA Cheep Cheep Island (Originally Wii Moonview Highway) N64 Wario Stadium (ACTUALLY 3 LAPS due to many boost ramps added) SNES Bowser's Castle 3 (Originally DS Bowser's Castle) GBA Rainbow Road Battle Courses: Slippery Slope (Unlockable) Mushroom Park (Unlockable) Mario Circuit (Unlockable) Kaliente's Star (Unlockable) Goomba Street (Unlockable) Mario Kart Junkyard Bumper Boat Stadium Daisy Garden King Boo Cemetary DS Figure-8 Circuit Wii U Thwomp Ruins GBA Snow Land (Unlockable) GBA Cheep Cheep Island (Unlockable) GBA Yoshi Desert (Unlockable) N64 Yoshi Valley Wii Chain Chomp Wheel SNES Battle Course 3 N64 Toad's Turnpike The point system is different from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8. 1st: 20 (Winning character reaction, winning music) 2nd: 15 (Happy character reaction, happy music) 3rd: 12 4th: 10 5th: 8 (Neutral character reaction, neutral music) 6th: 6 7th: 5 8th: 4 (Sad character reaction, sad music) 9th: 3 10th: 2 11th: 1 12th: 0 (Really sad character reaction, losing music) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Jcharlesk's Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Racing Games